


Clothes

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes make a statement and the men have made theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

"Another new suit, Napoleon?"

"Saw it yesterday on sale, and it's a Sherman's."

"You do realize we are going into an old warehouse for the meet?"

"Doesn't mean I can't be well dressed. After all I'm supposed to set an example for my men."

"There is sure to be lots of dirt, grime, and broken things lying about."

"And?"

"There is a very good likelihood that your suit could get ruined."

"Why are you always such a pessimist?"

"I have seen your suits after meets before. Besides there is always justifying your expense account."

"Ah, can you wait a second while I change."

.............

"Not that black turtleneck again, Illya."

"It is comfortable and flexible."

"You do know we are going to a nightclub."

"You didn't mention that we needed to dress up."

"But I did tell you where we were going."

"True but I see nothing wrong with this shirt."

"I know you use that outfit as a way to avoid people seeing the real you."

""Why are you always such an optimist?"

"Think of all the women that will be there today, just looking for a good looking man to meet."

"Ah, can you wait a minute while I change."


End file.
